


Stress Relief

by LevitatingLesbian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, i churned this out at 3 am so if it has errors thats why lmao, listen look dont @ me, these four love each other so much its ridiculous, valveplug, you think heatwave is a top??? think again fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitatingLesbian/pseuds/LevitatingLesbian





	Stress Relief

Heatwave let out a frustrated grumble, rubbing his temple and offlining his optics. He hadn't recharged in almost a week and the seemingly nonstop string of scientific mishaps kept him from taking any kind of break. His teammates, his Conjunxes, had better luck at finding moments of calm. Boulder had painting, Blades had the television, Chase had his books and writing. But all he had were the sparring dummies and equipment he used to exercise and vent out his anger. Heatwave was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see the three of them enter the room, their concerned gazes making him feel sheepish. 

“Heatwave, are you alright?” Blades asked, scanning him and running diagnostics.

Heatwave was surrounded as Boulder and Chase both grew closer to him. Boulder rested his large servo on the fire engine's shoulder and gave him a questioning look. 

He felt his temperature raise a little, heat rising slowly to his faceplates. Sometimes he forgot how tall Boulder was. “I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I'm just a little stressed out.”

Chase seemed to scoff at this. “Heatwave, we have noticed your lack of recharge and as your team- and also as your Conjunxes- we are justifiably worried for your well-being.”

Heatwave averted his optics and crossed his arms defensively. He hated the idea of them being worried about him. He opened his mouth to speak but was promptly interrupted by Boulder’s hand moving down to brush against his waist. Heatwave snapped his head up and cocked an eyebrow at the larger mech's mischievous expression.

“Y'know…” he said, leaning in closer, “The Burnses are going to be away at the drive in theatre for a few hours. Maybe you could take a load off for a while?”

Heatwave had no power to stop the low rumbling of his engine and the whirr of his fans loudly kicking on. Blades’ rotors were twitching and Chase's audial fins were perked up. He smirked, and reached up to kiss his conjunx. Heatwave's servos roamed and he flicked his glossa against Boulder's, moaning slightly. The green bot broke the kiss and studied him for a moment, his beautiful orange optics twinkling. Without warning, he swept Heatwave off of his feet, causing the red mech to bite back an undignified yelp of surprise. Boulder carried Heatwave into their berthroom, with Blades and Chase following close behind. 

Heatwave tried to grumble in feign annoyance as Boulder gently laid him onto their recharge slab, but it came out as a small whine as Boulder's servo wandered downwards and he planted wet kisses along his sensitive neck cabling. Blades was now at his left side, Chase at his right. As Boulder's lips dipped lower and lower, they were now both gently rubbing their servos against his chassis. Heatwave let out a shaky moan, his interface panels feeling tight and uncomfortable.

Boulder was now positioned in between Heatwave's legs, his servo grazing teasingly against his panels. He pressed his glossa against the hot metal, lavishing it, and Heatwave's panels immediately snapped open. Heatwave's groan was stifled as Chase pressed his glossa into his mouth in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Blades was now intently nibbling at his cables as the fire truck trembled in ecstasy. 

He offlined his optics and felt Boulder's glossa lap against his anterior node and trace the opening of his valve. His spike was now fully pressurized, and he reached down to grasp it. 

“Nuh-uh. I'll take care of this.” Blades hummed in his audial, before grabbing his spike and steadily pumping his servo against it- still sucking and nipping his neck cables. Chase and Blades both used their free hands to hold his.

He knew he'd overload any second now. Heatwave panted heavily, cooling fans blasting loudly to keep up with his skyrocketing temperature. “Wh… What about, mhm, you all?”

Boulder moved from his spot to hover above his conjunx, his servo now palming his valve, making Heatwave squirm and moan. “Heatwave, you just need to relax a little. This is for you.” Boulder said, as he inched two of his large fingers slowly into Heatwave’s valve. He gasped, rolling his hips into Boulder's hand with heated fervor. Boulder gave a chuckle and kissed him, methodically thrusting his fingers to match the pace of Blade's stroking of his spike.

Any composure Heatwave had was long gone, “J- ngh- Just frag me already, please, I need it-” he stumbled out, grinding desperately against the green mech's servo. 

“Of course, sparklight.” Boulder responded softly. He extracted his lubricant soaked fingers, and his panel popped open, spike pressurized. Boulder was a bit larger than his three Conjunxes, “You ready?” he asked, affectionately rubbing Heatwave's thigh.

Heatwave nodded frantically, “Yeah.”

Boulder gently grabbed Heatwave by the hips, and very slowly thrust into his dripping valve, burying his spike to the hilt with a grunt. Heatwave's vocalizer crackled and whined incoherently, and Boulder pulled away, only to snap his hip forward again, and again. Blades began to pump his spike faster, and Chase moved his hand to rub Heatwave's anterior node as Boulder rammed into him.

Heatwave grunted and called out his conjunxes names, the overstimulation bringing him to the edge. “I'm so close!” he cried out, and his conjunxes’ pace grew even faster. Heatwave's valve spasmed tightly around Boulder and transfluid leaked into a pool on the berth underneath him, and Blade's hand was now drenched in it as Heatwave came with a shout. Boulder kept thrusting as he worked the smaller mech through his overload. 

“Keep going, please,” Heatwave moaned as Boulder slowed down, “I want you to come too.”

Boulder gave a breathless laugh, and Heatwave felt him speed back up, slamming erratically into Heatwave. The fire engine exclaimed with every stretch of his valve, and grinded down, trying to get Boulder as deep as he could. His thrusts became faster and faster until Heatwave felt hot transfluid pump into his valve, spilling out of him. Heatwave trembled as Boulder retracted his spike, and the red mech carefully sat up on the berth. 

Boulder made a contented noise and joined him on the berth, wrapping his arms around Heatwave. The next thing he knew, he was being nuzzled and embraced by Blades and Chase, too. 

".... You three planned this, didn't you?" Heatwave mumbled as he petted Blades' chassis.

"Perhaps. We knew you hadn't been recharging properly and had no outlet for your frustrations, and we figured it was an…. optimal way to mitigate your stress levels." Chase answered, gently rubbing circles into Heatwave's servo.

"Mission accomplished….." he paused and offlined his optics as he drifted into recharge, "...... I love you three."


End file.
